femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickole Bilson (Ten Days in the Valley)
Nickole "Red" Bilson (Ali Liebert) is a hidden villainess from ABC's 2017-18 miniseries, Ten Days in the Valley. Backstory The backstory of Nickole Bilson revealed that she worked the LAPD's narcotics unit with her partner, Quinn O'Donnell. While doing so, Nickole became corrupt; working with Quinn to bust up gambling houses to take drug money for themselves. Police commander David Gomez found out about Nickole's corruption and covered for her, but only if she became his personal enforcer. As part of her duties, Nickole and Quinn murdered a young woman who was paid by David's brother, Christopher Gomez, to lie on the stand on a case of his, as she was demanding more money. The murder was committed during one of their raids, and it was covered up as such afterwards. Nickole was nicknamed "Red" by Quinn and by her wife, Sonia, due to Red Lux being her usual brand of cigarettes as part of her smoking habit. Events In the events of the miniseries, television producer Jane Sadler (the main protagonist) was working on a show based on Red and Quinn's actions, getting the information from her informant and lover, Gus Tremblay, a former cop. With the truth coming out, Nickole was sent to set up Gus, which began with abducting Jane's young daughter, Lake. Lake had already been taken by Casey Collins, the girlfriend of Jane's ex-husband, Pete Greene, doing so believing that Jane was an unfit mother and hoping that they could be a family together with Pete. In the end of the episode, "Day 4: Below the Line," the evil Nickole entered the Collins home and shot both Casey and Russell Howell (the latter being the lover of Casey's sister, Lynn), and drugged Lake with chloroform before handing her to Christopher. Nickole worked on the investigation and kept her villainous role hidden, but continued her mission and planted Lake inside the trunk of Gus' car, leading to Gus being identified as the abductor. The villainess later took Lake inside a cabin, which is where she was found in the end of the episode, "Day 8: Against Type," which also saw Gus shot and killed in a police confrontation. Reveal In the following episode, "Day 9: Re-Cast," Jane took Lake after the latter revealed that she recognized David in the cabin, and after she was found by the rest of her family and by police, Nickole informed Jane that she would be under arrest, as what she did qualified as kidnapping. Nickole handcuffed Jane and took her into custody, and during the drive, she praised Jane's drive to find Lake and find out the truth. She stated that there are reasons why people do bad things, and it was at that moment that she revealed that Sonia was suffering with MS. After this, flashbacks showed Nickole in a mask taking Lake after committing the murders, which began her reveal as a villainess. Jane began to figure out Nickole's true role in the conclusion, "Day 10: Fade Out," when she saw that Nickole had purchased Red Lux cigarrettes. After driving Jane to a secluded area, Nickole revealed herself as Red to Jane and admitted to taking Lake, while figuring that Jane had already known. She feigned guilt for her actions and was shocked that Jane had nothing to say due to her daughter being safe, leading her to telling Jane everything she did to her and to Lake and slapped Jane, while daring Jane to hit her. Jane does so, and Nickole reveals that it was part of her plan to kill Jane and set up the murder as self-defense due to Jane attacking her. Jane blinded the villainess with sand and dove away from her, rolling down a hill and striking her head with a rock (she survived), while Nickole brandished her gun. Detective John Bird, having figured out Nickole's role as well, arrived at the scene and later arrested Nickole after she lied about Jane's whereabouts. Nickole revealed everything she had done: her corruption and her collusion with the Solis brothers, and stated that she wouldn't testify against them due to fear for her and Sonia's safety. Trivia *Ali Liebert also appeared on iZombie as the evil Jenny Rosine, on Mech-X4 as recurring villainess Kim Grey, and in Barbie in the Pink Shoes as the voice of the scheming Odile. Quotes *"I covered your little girl's face with chloroform. I locked her up in an empty house full of rats. I fed her food from the garbage. I drugged her and put her in Gus' trunk, and now he's dead for what I did. Come on, Jane; here I am! I'm the monster! So hit me, you entitled bitch!" (Nickole Bilson revealing herself as Red to Jane Sadler, while goading her into a physical confrontation) *"Thank you for that. I deserve it, and I need it. I took you for a drive to talk; stupidly I let you out of the car and you attacked me. I'm sorry, but I had no choice." (Nickole revealing her plan to kill Jane) Gallery Masked Bilson.png|Nickole, in her masked disguise, abducting Lake Nickole Unmasked.png|Nickole unmasked Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested